ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Urgent
' Urgent' is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Finally, the Ghost Hunters are back and we get to see the conclusion of their investigation at Pearl Harbor AND the emergency case that had Jason and Grant pack up and run back home! The team was in Hawai, except for Steve, who has the fear of flying issue to contend with. Joining them was Josh Gates, from Destination Truth. The crew had already investigated Pearl Harbor and saw apparitions, chased lights and heard noises. But then Jason and Grant raced back home to help out a family desperately in need of help! Because of the urgency, KJ joins Steve and the guys on this stateside investigation. First: Dave and Amy teleconference with the Jason and Grant during the reveal at Pearl Harbor. After they do some debunking, they find plenty of personal experiences to go around. There were audio clips that sound exactly like guys yelling and working on airplanes! Turns out that this space was formerly a working hangar, so this makes sense. Then there's the footage of the moving light- it's unbelievable evidence! Now to Reid family's house in Woonsocket, RI. Hannah is four and is scared to death of what is happening in her house. The whole family has had personal experiences and they are all scared to be in the house. It comes out of nowhere- Hannah will be in the kitchen then she'll see a man in there and insist they leave the room immediately. There's also been an old lady spotted in the dining room. There's a "bad" living room, where people have seen a spirit moving down the stairs and Hannah won't sit without all the lights on. During the hunt Steve and KJ don't find much activity in the dining room. But Jason and Grant realize that the arrangement of the "bad" living room is such that a person could easily feel uncomfortable by periphery visions while they watch TV. But the K2 meter tells them there's something more going on- it flickered with footstep noises that seemed to be right next to Jason. They heard voices as if numerous people were having a conversation. The guys move up to the attic where they find three electrical junction boxes right above the nephew's room, where the EMF levels are spiked! That should be reassuring to the family. But in the hallway, Steve and KJ find their EMF reader spiking and dropping at a strange rate- as if something is approaching and then leaving them. That's very unusual! In the basement, Grant and Jason find that all the copper water pipes under the floor are serving as the grounds for the electrical wiring. In other words, the place is just an EMF energy extravaganza. No wonder everyone inside the house is feeling so weird! If they can get an electrician to fix the grounding, that should end a lot of the problems. There were some noises that can't be explained, but overall the family should be able to rest at least. That's what being an investigator is all about, says Jason. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes